Outside Look-- An Albus Dumbledore Story
by Erica Amidala
Summary: A short story that takes place before Voldermorts fall... It can't be easy being the pillar of strength for everyone.


It must get pretty exhausting to be everyone's pinnacle of strength. Poor Dumbledore! This had never been shown in any of the books so I don't know whether this is in character or not. Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes as English is not my first language. This place takes right before Voldermorts fall, no more than a month before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore leaned against the door inside his office and closed his eyes attempting to calm his nerves. He rubbed his temples in an effort to obliterate the headache that seemed to be chronic. He waved his wand absently to bring relief, but, as always, it only dulled the pain. He sank into his desk chair, his eyes closing by their own will, he absently thought of how he had not slept in over 36 hours. I can't sleep...have to work on the Fidelus Charm for the Potters...have to talk to Severus…Check on Lupin...LUPIN!   
  
He jolted to full-alertness suddenly, hurrying out of his office again up to the Infirmary.   
  
"Hello Poppy, how's Lupin doing?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey started and gave a small scream "Oh, Albus, its you, you gave me a fright!"  
  
He smiled at her as she gave an embarrassed grin, "Lupin is about the same as he always is after his transformations, awful, speaking of which, you don't look very well yourself."  
  
He gave her a small smile; "I'm fine, there is work to be done and no one else to do it." He was stopped by a groan he heard from the back.   
  
"One minute, Albus" she said with a frown. He heard her scolding Remus for trying to get up, "your not strong enough right now! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He heard his faint reply and a laugh. A laugh...there were far too few of those these days, he hadn't heard Minerva McGognall, the new head of Gryffandor House, laugh since...since before he could remember.   
  
Madame Pomfrey hurried out, "Albus do you want anything for your headaches?"  
  
He looked at her mystified that she knew of the headaches that plagued him constantly.  
  
"I'm a healer, Albus, its what I do."  
  
"No, thanks, I've all ready taken one, I just wanted to see how Remus Lupin was, now I'm off." He waved to her as he went out the door before she could say anything more about the headaches or the shadows under his eyes.  
  
As he walked down the hallway passing a few worried looking Ravenclaw 5th years he mentally went over his list of "things to do". First on his list was to have some of the muggle drink called "coffee", it had an awakening affect in it that he found very useful.   
  
After an exausting day Albus Dumbledore once more slumped in his desk chair. A 6th year had received an owl today telling her that her entire family was dead, Albus could still see the way she had dropped the letter as if it was on fire before screaming as though she had seen the face of hell. Which, he refleccted wearily, she had in a way. No matter how many students he had seen in that situation he had never gotten used to it.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, protector of the wizarding world, headmaster of Hogwarts School, pillar of strength, the only one Voldermort is afraid of." He said aloud, "What do you think Fawkes?" The phoenix fluttered next to him. "I was only headmaster for one year...before Voldermort!" he said loudly, "One year!"  
  
Fawkes fluttered nervously "I'm sorry, just letting out a little frustration...What willll it say on my gravestone, Fawkes? 'Here lies Albus Dumbledore, A man by himself'? "   
  
"Who would have thought that Tom Riddle would turn into- into what he is now. Perhaps if I had reached out to him more, warned the headmaster a little more, maybe than none of us would be in this mess. I would be dealing with some Gryffindors who had been caught in the Forbidden Forest, warning them not to go in again, or telling them not to get caught again if they did!' Not comforting students when they find out that their entire world is being destroyed." He sighed heavily.  
  
Fawkes cooed softly and landed on his arm dropping Phoenix tears onto him as the sleep of those who had gone too long without it fell upon Albus Dumbledore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What did you think? Please R/R!  



End file.
